gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Stronghold of Ebonhawke
主な場所と目的 ; Renown Heart (レナウンハート) : Help the people of Ebonhawke (30) : Help Commander Varalyn and the Ebon Vanguard (31) ; Waypoint (ウェイポイント) : Hawkgates Waypoint : Kestrel Waypoint : Fallen Angels Garrison Waypoint ; Point of Interest (名所) : Defender's Field : Kestrel Market : Postern Gate : The Hawke Heart : The Hawkgates ; Vista (ビスタ) : Ebonhawke Vista ; スキルチャレンジ : Fallen Angel Gretel : Gwen's Grave ; アスラゲート : Divinity's Reach ; イベント : Event Defeat the escaped Separatist Leader (30) : Drive Separatists out of Kestrel Market (30) : Bring the stolen helms to Lieutenant Davel (31) : Get the animals back in their pens (31) : Stop the skritt from stealing Vanguard equipment (31) NPC 仲間 * "Ebon Vanguard Soldier" (31) * Agent Dorian (31) * Agent Kaela (31) * Alita Lawrence (31) * Angry Farmer (31) * Barmaid (31) * Bartender (31) * Beggar (30) * Billigerent Drunk (30) * Black Cow/Escaped Cow (31) * Blacksmith (31) * Brendha (31) * Buccaneer Sniper (30) * Bull (30) * Child * Citizen (30, 31) * Commoner * Crimson Moa/Escaped Moa (31) * Crusader Galth (30) * Delka (31) * Elwin Fairchild (30) * Ebon Vanguard Archer (30, 31) * Ebon Vanguard Soldier (30, 31) * Ebon Vanguard Warrior (30, 31) * Fallen Angel Erod (31) * Fallen Angel Gretel (31) * Fallen Angel Raquel (31) * Fallen Angel Soldier (30, 31) * Farmer (31) * Farmhand Albin (31) * Farmhand Linaria (31) * Farmhand Morgaine (31) * Fhil Stonefist (31) * Fianna (30) * Foreman Carra (30) * Gate Assistant Feddr (30) * Gate Operator Stebben (30) * Golden Moa/Escaped Moa (31) * Gregold (30) * Groundskeeper (31) * Hunter (30) * Irate Bull (31) * JoAnna * Jok (30) * Kiki * Krewe Apprentice (30) * Kristina (30) * Lady Maddigan (30) * Landscaper Aaron (31) * Lieutenant Davel (31) * Local (30) * Lynie (30) * Markal (30) * Marq (31) * Micky * Noble (30, 31) * Old Man (30) * Old Woman (30) * Pack Bull (30) * Pig/Escaped Pig * Priest of Balthazar (30) * Priest of Grenth (30) * Priest of Lyssa (30) * Priest of Dwayna (30) * Priestess of Kormir (30) * Priestess of Melandru (30) * Priory Historian (30) * Prison Guard (30) * Rabbit * Separatist Marksman (30) * Separatist Stormcaller (30) * Separatist Sympathizer (30) * Seraph Archer (30) * Sergeant Mathony Porter (30) * SRV 3296 (31) * Susanah (30) * Suspicious Rat * Vanguard Benni (31) * Vanguard Captain Fairbanks (30) * Vanguard Soldier Erith (31) * Vanguard Trainee (31) * Veteran Vanguard Trainee (31) * Villager (31) * Wade Samuelsson (31) * Waitress (31) * Whispers Agent (31) * Worker (30, 31) * Zinka (31) サービス : Cam : Cadet Krysta : Cadet Ostin : Cadet Rashell : Carly : Clareen Taylor : Commander Varalyn (31) : Emily : Fallen Angel Makayla : Jordi Laysmith : Jorf : Lorro : Sarleon : Trevas Reever : Ubbi Skarsgard : Vanguard Blacksmith Rob : Vanguard Moeller ;クラフター : Alisa : Briar : Garik : Ilya : Jasper : Semyon : Siobhan : Yulia ;トレーナー : Devanna Morden : Weaponmaster Reenala : Shawna : Braam Longallows : Raysa the Unconventional : Garamel : Thernicus : Threnody モンスター ; Critters * Chicken * Hawke * Rooster ;Separatists * Champion Mad Bombardier (?) (イベント中のみ) * Champion Separatist Leader (30) (initially friendly イベント中のみ) * Separatist Basher (30) * Separatist Stormcaller (30) * Separatist Marksman (30) * Veteran Suspicious Citizen (30) (initially friendly イベント中のみ) オブジェクト * Book Cart * Chest * Concealed Door * Damaged Thumper Turret * Door * Gravestone * Gwen's Grave * Hatch * Memorial Plaque * Pipe Organ * Separatist Propaganda * Suspicious Door * The Founding: Volumes I - XX * Wardrobe ;環境武器 * Med Kit Category:Ghosts of Ascalon locations Category:Edge of Destiny locations